bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Nolan
|hometown = Miami, Florida|occupation = Marketing Intern|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Julia Nolan was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17''. Julia was a part of the season's Twin Twist, along with her sister, Liz Nolan. Julia and Liz competed and voted as a pair and switched every few days, with 10 to 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first five evictions, so they got to compete as two separate HouseGuests. She was aligned with Liz and Austin Matelson and was a part of the Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad alliances. During Week 11, both Austin and Liz were nominated by Steve Moses for eviction. During the Power of Veto competition, Julia chose to challenge Austin instead of John McGuire due to Vanessa Rousso convincing her that it was the only way she would not go up next to her sister. However, this backfired as Austin was able to remove himself from the block by winning the Power of Veto, leaving Julia as the replacement nominee. The twins decided that Liz had a better shot at winning the game than Julia, so the two of them asked the others to evict her despite not being the target. The others honored their wish, and a unanimous 3-0 vote evicted Julia. She placed 6th and became the 6th member of the jury. On finale night, she voted for Liz to win. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Miami Current City: Miami Occupation: Marketing Intern Three adjectives that describe you: Adventurous, enthusiastic and funny. Favorite Activities: Gardening, walking and hiking, crossfit and painting. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part about living in the Big Brother house would be getting along with everyone. Also, choosing who to form alliances with because you truly cannot trust anyone since everyone wants to win that monaaaay. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Obviously Mike "Boogie" from season two because he was hilarious to watch and he didn't care whose toes he had to step on in order to form alliances. What are you afraid of: Death, needles and lemon seeds. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…"You do what you love and f**k the rest" What would you take into the house and why: My GoPro to take sick pictures of my experience, an iPod to listen to music while i work out and candles because they relax me. Tall, blonde, gorgeous.... And there's two of them! Julia and her twin sister, Liz, make quite the statement when they enter a room together. The twins do everything together, down to their matching breast augmentations, which were done on the same day. Julia is known as the feisty, more "tomboy" of the two. She's super athletic and loves surfing, rock climbing, soccer, and CrossFit. A bit of a man-eater, Julia says, "Liz dates for love, and I date for fun." Having overcome Leukemia when she was 6, Julia is definitely a fighter and will bring that mentality into the BB house and knows she has the will to get to the end, with or without her sister.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215090/ ''Big Brother 17'' Competition History * While playing as Liz, Julia played the second, third, and fifth Heads of Household competitions. She reached the tie-breaker of the third HoH, Gronk Pong, but lost all three competitions. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Julia attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. * Julia competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Liz, Da'Vonne Rogers, Natalie Negrotti, Paulie Calafiore, Morgan Willett, Josh Martinez, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear.Julia's The Challenge Wiki Page As a Prospect/Rookie, she chose CT Tamburello as her Veteran partner for the season, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 4 alongside Natalie and her partner JP in a Double Elimination. Trivia * Julia and Liz Nolan are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first was Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll from Big Brother 5. * Julia and Liz are the fifth pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Adria and Natalie, along with Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon were the first and second, with Daniele Donato and Dick Donato being the third, then Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater being the fourth. ** They would later be followed by Cody Calafiore and Paulie Calafiore, and Vanessa Rousso and Tiffany Rousso. * To houseguests who suspected the Twin Twist before she officially entered the house, Julia was known as the skinnier, less social twin. * Through her sister Liz, Julia is the third person to be in the position of Head of Household without playing in an actual HoH competition, following Jerry MacDonald and Jessie Godderz. Julia never officially became HoH playing as herself. * Julia currently holds the record for the latest entry date for any HouseGuest: entering the game officially on Day 43. * When Julia officially entered the house as an individual HouseGuest, her picture replaced Jace Agolli's picture on the Memory Wall. * Julia and Meg Maley are the only females that made the jury phase that did not win an HoH competition. * Whenever Julia was on the block, she was always the replacement nominee. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place